Están acercándose
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: "El libro parecía antiguo, con una profunda cortada a través de la tapa y abolladuras en la columna, era un libro que había visto la historia sucediendo y había, de alguna manera, contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivido para contarlo". Nori recibe el Libro de Mazarbul y conoce el destino de su hermano. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _El Hobbit y El Señor de Los Anillos_ no me pertenecen, más bien son propiedad del maestro _J.R.R. Tolkien. _ El presente fic tampoco es de mi propiedad, yo sólo me encargué de la traducción. El fic original se titula **They are coming** de la autora **ncis-lady** quien amablemente me dio permiso para hacer la traducción de este fic que en lo personal me encantó y si manejan bien el inglés pueden ir a leer el original que también está publicado en esta página. Creo que aborda un tema muy importante con respecto a estos tres hermanos enanos que son Ori, Nori y Dori. ¡Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Agradecimientos especiales a mi amiga Alice por dar el visto bueno de la traducción.

* * *

 **Están acercándose.**

El golpe en la puerta despertó a Nori de un sueño inquieto. Gimiendo ligeramente, se levantó de la cama. El fuego en la habitación se había extinguido mientras él estaba durmiendo, pudo sentir un escalofrío en sus huesos, especialmente en su pierna derecha que aún no había sanado completamente. Cogió su palo de madera.

ㅡ¡Adelante! ㅡLlamó y cojeó hacía la puerta.

Reconoció al enano en el portal como uno de los mensajeros del Rey Thorin. En ese momento, comprendió.

ㅡEl Rey Thorin pide verte, Nori. ㅡDijo el otro enano. ㅡA ti y a tu hermano.

Nori asintió silenciosamente. Él sabía lo que esa petición significaba. Era verdad, entonces. Los rumores de Moria, su destrucción y la derrota de Balin, eran verdad. No necesitó que el joven rey se lo dijera. Lo habían supuesto hace mucho tiempo, cuando ni una noticia más había llegado a Erebor y los cuervos habían sido enviados y nunca regresados.

Aún.

Rechazó la mano en ayuda del mensajero. Podía caminar por su cuenta, a pesar de que le tomaría un tiempo. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y lentos, como los de un enano viejo y Durin sabía que él se _sentía_ más viejo de lo que era. La batalla de Dale había dejado sus marcas, tanto visibles como invisibles. Nori apenas recordaba el golpe que casi le había costado la pierna. Los llantos y gritos de los heridos y moribundos estaban todavía en su mente cuando el cerraba los ojos; a menudo se mezclaban con las memorias de la otra batalla, mucho tiempo atrás. Pero más que eso, él recordaba la voz de su hermano, hablándole, gritándole, todo mientras presionaba sus grandes manos contra su pierna para detener la sangre.

 _No tú también. No tú también. No fallaré otra vez._

Con esas palabras en su mente se detuvo en la habitación de Dori. Tocó una vez, dos veces, pero nadie respondió. Cautelosamente, abrió la puerta sin llave. La habitación parecía vacía, una vela en la mesa se había consumido, las cenizas de la chimenea estaban frías. Nori necesitó unos momentos para adaptarse a la penumbra.

ㅡ¿Hermano?

Lo encontró hundido en su viejo sillón, el que había encontrado en medio de los escombros, limpiado y reclamado para él mismo. El cabello de Dori era tan blanco como la punta nevosa de la montaña misma, y aunque Nori no podía ver su rostro él sabía que estaba arrugado, con profundas líneas alrededor de sus ojos y boca, cicatrices hechas no por una espada, pero sí por el dolor. Él lo había sabido todo el tiempo, Nori se dio cuenta. Él no lo había supuesto, sospechado, temido, _lo sabía._

ㅡ¿Dori? ㅡPreguntó y su propia voz sonó pequeña dentro de los muros de piedra. ㅡEl rey quiere vernos.

Pero su hermano no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en la pared ricamente adornada con tapices dorados, azules y rojos. Hoy parecían sólo grises. Nori suspiró y vaciló.

ㅡTal vez…

Pero no terminó la oración. No había un "tal vez", ninguna línea plateada de Mitrhil en medio de las cenizas a las que podía aferrarse. En el fondo, sabía eso muy bien. Sin palabras, dio la vuelta. Sus pies se arrastraron contra el frío piso.

El gran salón con el trono tallado estaba vacío salvo por el rey y dos de sus guardias. Estos últimos se retiraron con un asentimiento respetuoso cuando Nori entró. El ex ladrón todavía se sentía ligeramente incómodo cada vez que estaba dentro la sala del trono. Tapicerías hermosas estaban colgadas sobre los muros, con pilares altamente decorados con patrones gravados que llegaban hasta el techo. Eran lujo y riqueza de un tipo que Nori nunca había conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida y a la que no se había acostumbrado nunca desde que él había recibido su parte del tesoro. Por lo tanto, se desplazó un poco hasta que estuvo frente al rey, antes de inclinarse.

ㅡMi rey.

ㅡNori.

El joven rey sonrió casi tímidamente. Parecía que él también no estaba acostumbrado todavía a estar vestido así. Thorin Yelmo de Piedra se había convertido en rey después de la muerte de su padre Dáin en la batalla de Dale. Al igual que su padre y su famoso homónimo, Thorin III había peleado valientemente a pesar de su juventud, pensó Nori.

Únicamente él notó que el enano era, de hecho, mayor de lo que había sido Fili cuando…

No.

Él no permitiría que ese pensamiento evolucionara. Era una memoria de un tiempo pasado hace mucho.

ㅡNori. ㅡDijo Thorin y así sacudió a Nori de sus pensamientos. ㅡImagino que sabes porqué mandé a llamarte. Gimli Glóinsson me dio esto. Estaba destinado a mi padre, pero… ㅡDudó, por un momento se perdió en su pensamiento. ㅡHe leído las partes más importantes. He mandado a llamar a Dwalin, pero él cerró la puerta en la cara del pobre Vanir, así que, toma tu tiempo.

Replegó hacía atrás su capa fuertemente bordada y reveló el libro en su regazo. Nori dio un paso adelante cuando Thorin hizo un gesto indicándole que se acercara. El libro parecía antiguo, con una profunda cortada a través de la tapa y abolladuras en la columna, era un libro que había visto la historia sucediendo y había, de alguna manera, contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivido para contarlo. Él apenas notó como retuvo su respiración cuando tomó de Thorin, el pesado libro, envuelto en cuero. Sus manos estaban firmes, aunque por dentro, su corazón estaba corriendo. Deseó que Dori estuviera ahí.

ㅡGracias. ㅡDijo, con una voz ronca. Por un momento se quedó congelado en su lugar, inseguro si debía o no quedarse. Pero Thorin le hizo un gesto para despedirse y Nori se retiró lentamente. El libro era pesado en su brazo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Se apoyó en su bastón y descansó por un momento. Él sabía que estaba estancado; una parte de él no quería leer el libro, mientras la otra casi le rogaba que lo abriera.

Eventualmente llegó a su dormitorio. La puerta cerrada detrás de él y la ráfaga de viento hicieron que la luz de la vela parpadeara por un momento. Su sillón lo esperaba, pero Nori se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de madera y la vieja silla con dos piernas fijas en su lugar. Era una cosa en mal estado, incómoda para sentarse y sólo buena para encender el fuego, si era honesto. Pero había algo sobre ese mueble que lo hizo mantenerla. Había sido rota dos veces, la primera vez cuando la aplastó contra la pared después de haber oído de la partida de su hermano pequeño, la segunda vez cuando Bombur se había sentado sobre ella durante su última visita.

La madera gimió en protesta cuando Nori se hundió en ella. El enano puso el libro sobre la mesa enfrente de él. Tiernamente trazó con los dedos las runas gravadas en el cuero. Algo de polvo se había asentado ahí y él lo sopló. Desapareció. El profundo rasguño se mantuvo. Por un momento, sólo se quedó ahí sentado, mirándola, preguntándose si la misma arma que había lastimado el libro había asesinado a su hermano. ¿O él había usado el libro como un escudo, manteniéndolo contra su cuerpo para protegerse así mismo?

Más probable era que él había protegido el libro con su piel y huesos y pagó el precio.

Los ojos de Nori estaban húmedos cuando esos pensamientos giraron dentro de su cabeza. Sus manos estaban temblando. Cuidadosamente, siempre muy lento, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

" _Echamos a los orcos de la Gran Puerta y el cuarto de guardia y tomamos el Primer Salón. Matamos a muchos a la brillante luz del valle. Una flecha mató a Flói"._

Las palabras conjuraron imágenes en la cabeza de Nori. Sonidos de peleas, muertes y a veces incluso risas. Vio figuras empapadas en rojo y negro, sus cuerpos sin forma entrelazados con las palabras garabateadas a toda prisa.

" _Balin es ahora señor de Moria"._

Él pudo verlo como si estuviera ahí, de pie justo delante de él. La barba blanca, el brillo en sus ojos que permaneció ahí, aunque no tan brillante como lo había sido una vez, antes de la misión, antes de la batalla frente las puertas de Erebor que había cobrado las vidas que aquellos a quienes había amado. Tal vez su destino fue decidido desde ese entonces. Tal vez supo desde ese día que Erebor nunca sería su hogar.

ㅡ¿Pero por qué tú, Ori? ㅡSusurró. ㅡ¿Por qué tuviste que ir?

ㅡ _¿Y por qué…?_ ㅡLa media voz en su cabeza le preguntó. ㅡ _¿Por qué no intentaste hacer que se quedara?_

Se enfocó en las palabras, tratando en vano de acallar la voz. Entrecerró los ojos ante las letras frente a él. Algunas palabras eran apenas descifrables, otras no eran leíbles en lo absoluto, donde las páginas habían sido manchadas y rasgadas.

" _Ayer, siendo el diez de noviembre, Balin señor de Moria cayó en el Valle del Arroyo Sombrío. Fue solo a mirar el Lago Espejo. Un orco le disparó desde atrás de una piedra"._

Casi no podía respirar cuando la escritura a mano cambió de repente. Él conocía la forma de esas letras. Seguido se había burlado de Ori por sus intentos de aprender a escribir en letras élficas. Pero Ori reía y continuaba, ignorando las bromas de su hermano.

ㅡ¿Cuándo reíste por última vez, hermano?

Se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro. Balin fue asesinado por el enemigo. Eso hizo que Nori se preguntara si el viejo enano se había visto así mismo en las oscuras aguas del Lago Espejo después de morir, o si él únicamente había visto la negra profundidad. Pensó en Dwalin, el guerrero que había peleado y perdido todo.

" _Hemos atrancado las puertas, pero dudo si podamos retenerlos por mucho tiempo"._

Casi pudo oír la voz de Ori, el tono ligeramente agudo que siempre le había molestado. Suenas como una muchacha, le había dicho y Dori lo había golpeado en la cabeza por eso, mientras Ori refunfuñaba palabras muy poco femeninas en su inexistente barba. Incluso después de la búsqueda por Erebor, la matanza del dragón y la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, su hermano menor nunca parecía estar completamente crecido.

ㅡSupongo que nosotros deseábamos que fueras un niño por más tiempo. ㅡSuspiró y recordó muchas noches de peleas fraternas y disputas. No había sido fácil para Ori crecer sin un padre, salvo con una madre que tuvo una reputación en el poblado que Ori entendió cuando los vecinos susurraban detrás de su espalda.

ㅡ¿Quiénes eran ellos para hablar, hm? ㅡFuriosamente, Nori apretó el puño. Su madre los había amado, y a Ori más que a nadie. Nada más importaba. El recuerdo de su madre hizo que sus ojos ardieran. Ella nunca sabría cómo sus dos hijos mayores le fallaron a su bebé.

El bebé de ella. El hermano suyo, quien tenía un corazón demasiado grande y amaba el mundo en el cual había nacido; quien había sido muy amable para la crueldad y locura de la vida más allá de los muros seguros del hogar.

" _Si no hay escape será un horrible destino que sufrir, pero resistiré"._

Su hermano, quien había tenido el corazón y el coraje para no temer a ningún dragón, para seguir a sus parientes a través del fuego y llamas, levantarse y luchar a su lado. Podía verlo, los ojos fijados firmemente en el muro de piedra, un hacha en sus manos, los ecos de gritos rotos en su cabeza, nunca claudicando, nunca huyendo. Lealtad, honor, un corazón dispuesto, sí, valor y amor más allá de toda medida.

" _No podemos salir. No podemos salir"._

ㅡ¿Te arrepentiste entonces, mi hermano? ¿Deseaste nunca haberte ido?

Nori habló a las runas en frente de él, esperando entender, _saber_ , y al mismo tiempo, deseando nunca haber empezado a leer.

Las palabras se borronearon ante sus ojos mientras los trágicos eventos se desarrollaban en su mente. Óin, querido viejo Óin. Se preguntó cómo Gimli tomó la noticia. El ex boticario había sido su tío, después de todo, y Mahal sabía que siempre había una relación cercana entre tío y sobrino.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos. Muchos habían sido enterrados, tíos y sobrinos, padres e hijos, jóvenes y viejos, ¿y para qué?

Miró fijamente la tinta negra sobre el blanco papel que yacía ante él. La escritura cambió, se volvió menos ordenada, hasta que no era más que un casi indescifrable difumino de líneas que de alguna manera seguían formando las palabras. Pero él conocía la mano que las había escrito. Este no era un ordinario libro de historia. Era mucho más.

" _El final se acerca._

 _Tambores en los abismos._

 _Están acercándose"._

Tal vez fue con esas dos palabras que el mundo de Nori colapsó. El libro cayó de sus manos, golpeando el suelo pedregoso con un ruido sordo y permaneció inmóvil.

ㅡLo siento mucho, hermano. ㅡDijo con voz áspera, y cuando un lento sollozo escapó de su pecho, presionó sus manos contra su rostro y dejó que las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo, cayeran. No importaba. Nadie lo vería y de cualquier manera ¿quién lo culparía? Muchos años atrás se había despedido de su hermano, pero fue únicamente en ese momento que él sintió su ausencia muy adentro, tan profundo en su corazón que quiso gritar. Sólo ahora comprendía, con mucha claridad, que él nunca volvería a hablar con él otra vez, no en esta vida. Ellos se reencontrarían de nuevo en los Salones de Mandos, y se aferró a esa esperanza, pero era muy poco confortable en ese momento de angustia.

ㅡPor favor, dime que nos volveremos a ver otra vez. ㅡSusurró. ㅡPor favor…

Una lágrima se abrió camino entre sus dedos y golpeó el suelo como un martillo se estrellaría contra un yunque. Otra le siguió. La tercera aterrizó sobre el cuero viejo del libro. Se deslizó en la profunda herida que un arma había tallado en su parte delantera y lentamente rodó hacía la rota columna.

El enano se congeló cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. No necesitó mirar hacia arriba.

ㅡSe ha ido, Dori. ㅡDijo con una voz anegada en lágrimas. ㅡSe ha ido.

Por un momento su hermano mayor no respondió. Lentamente Nori abrió sus ojos para encararle. Había llorado y lucía más viejo. Pero fue el mayor quien encontró la fuerza para tirar de Nori en un fuerte abrazo.

ㅡSe ha ido, Dori.

ㅡSí. Pero resistiremos.

Las palabras fueron dichas tranquilamente, aunque con una fuerte voluntad que Nori no había oído de su hermano en años. Se aferró a esas palabras, pues eran todo lo que tenía. Esas palabras y su hermano.

ㅡResistiremos.


End file.
